Mine
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Padma is standing at the Black Lake the night of the Yule Ball when someone joins her.


**Title:** Mine  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Padma  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 596  
 **Summary:** Padma is standing at the Black Lake the night of the Yule Ball when someone joins her.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (pairing) Draco Malfoy/Padma Patil

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Competition:** Class G - Birds - Perching Bird: Write a fic using YOUR favourite song as inspiration

* * *

 _Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

* * *

Padma stared out at the Black Lake. She was so angry. Her date to the Yule Ball had been Ron Weasley, and he had been horrible. She hadn't even wanted to go with him, but Parvati had begged her because Harry asked her to find a date for Ron. And could Harry be grateful to her sister and even pay his own date any attention? No, of course not. All boys were stupid.

The only reason she had agreed to be Ron's date was because Parvati had asked, and it wasn't like Padma could go with the one she truly wanted to go with.

Draco hadn't asked her to be his date. _'Why?'_ Padma thought. She had assumed they'd go together. They had been sneaking around since the beginning of the year, kissing each other and studying together. She thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. If he was her boyfriend, he should have asked her to be his date for the dance, though.

"Maybe I read the relationship all wrong. Maybe Draco isn't really into me. Maybe I was just a bit of fun for him," she mused out loud.

"You weren't just fun," a familiar aristocratic voice stated from behind her.

Padma didn't turn around and look at him. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"I thought I was protecting you," he admitted as he walked over to stand right at her side.

Padma tore her gaze away from the still lake. "Protecting me? How?"

"Many people wouldn't be happy about us being together. Not only would you have to deal with disapproval from your sister and friends, but the Slytherins might come after you. They'd accuse you of bewitching me or using a love potion, or something stupid like that. I was afraid they'd hurt you."

Padma swallowed as she read the sincerity in his eyes and in his tone. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I was being selfish."

She blinked. "Selfish? How?"

"If I had been selfless, I would have broken up with you and let you find someone much better. Someone that was worthy of you. And if I told you the truth about my fears, I was afraid you'd see that I was more trouble than I was worth, and you were better off without me."

"You don't give me much credit," Padma murmured.

"I hated seeing you with Weasel, and it's not just because I hate Weasel. I would have hated to see you with any guy." He cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist, and Padma felt comfort and love in the loose embrace.

"Well, I didn't enjoy seeing you with Parkinson," she retorted.

"I was watching you the whole time," he mumbled. "You looked absolutely radiant. Way too beautiful to be standing next to Weasel. Or me, for that matter."

Despite her hurt from earlier, Padma found herself smiling. "Well, I might be too beautiful for you, but my heart wants what it wants. And it seems to have chosen you." She paused as she leaned closer, her lips mere inches away from his. "Draco Malfoy, your mine."

"Yours," he parroted.

He closed the distance, and it was the sweetest kiss. Of course, the Giant Squid chose to interrupt the perfect moment by splashing them.

They broke away, spluttering.

"Stupid squid," Draco angrily muttered.

"Come on. And next time, if you make a decision for me without talking to me about it, I _will_ hex you." It wasn't a threat; it was a promise.

Draco quickly nodded, and she knew she got her message across.


End file.
